


The Debt (Karz)

by RaniSutra



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Birthday Presents, Cat and Mouse, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Magic, Debt, Domestic Violence, F/M, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Karz is Urdu for Debt it's just adding in what I think would be another dialect in this universe, Marriage of Convenience, Mobsters, Multi, Neolandian, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Payment, Postmodernism, References to Drugs, Scribe, Sexual Content, Weddings, businessman viren, don - Freeform, durian, indian and north african style clothes and aesthetics, my big fat greek wedding refrences, pinball machines, shit gets kinky later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaniSutra/pseuds/RaniSutra
Summary: “Now a promise made is a debt unpaid, and the trail has its own stern code.” ― Robert W. Service, The Cremation of Sam McGeeIn the 20th century, Sade, a bright and resilient, young woman from Neolandia, owes a debt for her new life to Lord Viren, after helping her and her family immigrate from a war torn and poverty stricken Neolandia to a flourishing, safe Katolis.To repay him, she works as his scribe and extends herself as a mentee of dark magic. Incrementally, increasing her debt, until, years later engaged and moved to Durien, she is paid a visit by Lord Viren on the day of her wedding.He's come to collect her overdue payments in full. It's a game of cat and mouse where there's no winners.(This story contains adult themes that may not be suitable for everyone. Reader discretion is advised!)
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince), Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s), Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character(s), Viren/Sade, Viren/Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. The Wedding Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a AU 20th century dragon prince universe. I was inspired by a few films and the aesthetic of the time period. And Viren being a mob boss made me feel like yeah, this is a good idea. If it wasn't obvious this is very cat and mouse kind of story. Who will win?

A bride and groom dressed in matching pink and gold silk, in a traditional style of Neolandia and Durian. Flawlessly seated before the hundreds of guests before them. Surrounded by colorful bird feathers, the stage is decorated with props of peonies, pomegranates, mangos, dates and sugar overflowing from gold bowls. Gold decorations and intricate satin sheets hung behind their chairs dangling from the ceiling like orbs of fractured light.

A plump woman wearing a Durian style sari set the gift on the table overflowing with colorfully wrapped gifts. Panting, she made her way up the stairs to the bride and groom.

“Oh no,” The bride grabbed the groom’s hand, who sat idle, eyes looking not at his betrothed, but to the crowds around them.

“What?” the groom grumbled.

“My aunt is here.”

“Mubarak, Sade, you’re beautiful,” pinching her cheeks, the older woman nearly lifted the bride out of her seat with the pinch of her cheeks. The bride stood as the woman came back for another pinch of her cheeks, stopping her with a hug

“Thank you, Aunty Maria.”

Sade’s aunt kissed her forehead, beaming to the groom, who forced a smile. He dipped into his pocket taking out what looked to be a cigar, and stood from his throne.

“Excuse me, ladies.”

“Where are you going, you can’t leave.” The bride stated.

“Now, Sade let him go, it will give you and I some time to talk about some things, ah. Go, behta.”

With an excuse, the groom darted off into the crowds. Sade knew he didn’t need an excuse and would have left either way to smoke his cigar.

“Talk about what?” Sade asked, as her aunt pulled her aside, and two other aunts came to the stage.

“Like your wedding night.”

Sade wanted to die right there in embarrassment. In a whoosh of flashy silk saris and gold, two more aunts surrounded her from the front like gossiping women.

“You are no longer a blushing bride,” the aunt in blue said.

“Yes, tonight you will become a woman” the aunt in orange added.

“Sade,” Maria said. “On my wedding night, my mother, she said to me, "Durian women, we may be lambs in the kitchen, but we are tigers in the bedroom."

“Okay, that’s all I need to hear.”

“I should probably go look for my husband, so we can finish this reception, so uh, if you don’t mind,” Sade extracted herself from the group, hiking her skirt up to step down the stairs. 

“Yes, you go, come back and we teach you all you need to know.”

Back turned, Sade heard the laughs of the women, knowing their eyes were on her.

“She’s so nervous. Look at her blushing.”

“She’s just a virgin after all.”

“She can’t wait to get the ceremony over.”

_Kill me._ Sade thought. She dodged her relatives asking if they’d seen her betroled, till she’d made her way out of the banquet hall to the entrance of the bungalow.

She hiked the skirt of her salwar, allowing her to walk without looking like a penguin as she walked further out of the lobby to the outside. She was glad she didn’t listen to her aunts and wore non-heeled slippers. Scanning the courtyard, Sade didn't see her plus one anywhere. Not in his usual hang out spots where all the smokers were. Many men stood there, eyeing her with interest, eyes lingering on her. She thought it was more of her outfit then anything else. It was a very bright and vibrant pink and gold. Sure the bodice accentuated her bust and figure in the new Neolandian trendy fashion. This was a very risque dress. Something her Aunt Maria requested be made for her wedding. Standing alone, a man smoking a cigar and holding a silver cup of mango drink, gave her a glance before looking away, she approached him. He seemed less likely to pounce on her as she approached him.

“Uncle, have you seen a man, dressed in pink?”

“Aye, he went over there,” he pointed to the gates where the carriages and carts were parked.

Sade, smelt cigar smoke as she neared the lot. A giggle erupted, and the familiar sound of her beau’s hushed voice called her past a few automobiles.

Dressed in pink and gold he stood talking with a man. He was dressed in dirty, ragged clothes and held a nervous, jittery aura around him as he noticed Sade approaching.

“You have a visitor,” the man with red hair said to the beau.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Sade said.

“What are you doing here?!” he shrieked, pocketing the item into his jacket, and turned to Sade.

“Looking for you.”

“Well, go back inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Sade glanced at the red haired man once more, noticing that he didn’t look like the usual kind of men she’d find hanging around her home at odd hours of the day, most peddled drugs, animal parts or stolen merchandise. Maybe he wasn’t so odd to be here after all. 

He looked kind and nice, giving her a small smile before going back to his previous deal.

“Okay, but you better be back before the buffet ends.”

Heading back to her throne, Sade dreaded the ‘talks’ she and her aunts would have the moment she got back inside. She’d wished this day would be over soon. Lord Viren was stopped at the gates of the bungalow. His limousine parked, blocking the lot.

Sade eyed the man, walking back slowly, trying to put even more distance between them. She stopped herself. There wasn’t anyway he’d recognize her. Especially under all this makeup, silk and jewelry.

“Miss Sade, congratulations are in order on your wedding day. I apologize for being late. I do hope that this gift will excuse my tardiness,” he pulled a simple grey box from his jacket, handing it to her with a wink.

Sade eyed the small box with a weary eye, his charm rolling off of her. She stuffed it into the purse she had on her wrist.

“You shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.”

“For you my dear, it was no trouble.”

“What can I do for you, Lord Viren?” 

“I’m usually saying that,” he chuckled heartily, “Well, to enjoy the rest today, meet your husband to be, try to kulfi. I hear you had the best bakers in Durian cater.”

“You...you weren’t invited.”

“Would you dare to turn me away?”

“Even that wouldn’t stop you.”

“Correct, you know I much prefer to keep things happy and civil,” Viren offered his hand to Sade. She eyed it for a moment, then took it. He was a Don, if he was truly going to do anything to her he would take what he wanted without hesitation.

Arm in arm, he two strolled back towards the doors of the banquet hall. Sade knew that next to Viren they both were striking. He was a rather good looking man for his age, fit, well dressed, and had a charisma to him that could make even his enemies listen to him.

“My goodness, this is a lavish wedding. Nurse Sade, you’re a classy woman.”

“If it were my wedding to have planned I wouldn’t have had one,” she explained. “My family’s doing.”

“Still, you spared no expense using my money,” Viren added. “You’re a smart, financially independent young woman now. Much different from the poor, scribe I once hired.”

“Would you care for one?” Viren asked, as a server apparched.

“No, thanks,” Sade said.

Viren plucked a silver cup off the tray and the two went back to walking, now in the lobby of the bungalow. They stopped at a vacant table, Sade looked around for any familiar faces, her aunts were nowhere to be found. She could really use a distraction.

“So, how’s your father?”

“In the hospital, recovering from a stroke.”

“I’ll send him my condolences.”

Sade began to panic, feeling stiff and heavy under the overwhelm of emotions.

“Look, Lord Viren, if it’s about the debt my father still owes you, we’re paying it back. It’s been hard for us with him being in the hospital and the wedding. You have to understand we’re doing all that we can to get you your money.”

Tearful, Sade’s wiped her nose and cheeks. Viren handed her a handkerchief. She grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped her tears. With an impressed chuckle, Viren pocketed the square.

“May I continue?”

Sade nodded, wiping her eyes.

“While your family still owes me quite a bit of money, I am here to collect something much more valuable than money. That said, how long have you and your husband been studying?”

“Hakeem and I have been dating for six months.”

“Six months of being starry eyed and now you're already married? Youth today work fast.”

“Please, it’s not like that.”

It was so much more complicated than that. She wished it was that easy.

“You don’t even try to hide your dislike for him. He doesn’t seem your type. You’re more classy, independent and he’s so mama's boy and druggy. Limp cocks makes for terrible sex. All the effort on your part to get him close to climax. No amount of my dark magic potions or elixirs can fix that.”

Viren was making fun of her. Was her life that pitiful to him? Maybe, he was a wealthy man, what kind of problems could he possibly have?

“I’d like to see you tonight, I’m staying at the new hotel, I’d appreciate it if you came by to visit.”

“I, uh, I don’t know if I can.”

“I won’t take no for an answer. My driver will pick you up this evening. Oh and bring the box I gifted you.”

Just as suddenly as he came, Lord Viren left with women and men in awe and admiration watching. Sade clutched the table, just like that she was back in his web.


	2. The Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sade recalls when she first met Viren and how her life spiraled down wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Past Sexual assualt, grooming, age gap flirting, cheating
> 
> Sade is a legal adult here. Yes, you could say she was being groomed but at this point in the story what matters is that it's conentual. Yes in the beginning she's very awkward and shy and just different from her appearance the first chapter.
> 
> Yes Sade had been sexually assaulted in the past. Tags can help clairfiy triggers so please read them and the chapter notes before reading.

An 18-year-old Sade and Claudia sat in Sade’s room, a room that had a mixed of young girl’s dresses, toys, and shelves of medical books, animal bones, and postcards taped to the wall. They sat on the floor, mirrors and makeup surrounding them, doing their makeup and hair.

“Sorry, if my twin sister’s toys are all over the place, maybe look before you sit down.”

The two teens sat gossiping, chatting, and doing makeup. When the subject of who was seeing who came up, Claudia was eager to share.

“There’s a guy who works for my father as a driver. He’s totally handsome.”

Sade was still surprised that she was friends with one of the wealthiest girls in Katolis. Claudia was an heiress to wealth that her lawyer mother and business man father accumulated through various frontiers; pharmaceuticals and real-estate. If the crown on her head wasn’t an indicator of how wealthy she was the cars she was driven in surely did. Amongst other ventures her father got into, some not too good, like crime.

Claudia for all she was worth was a pretty, funny and straight shot friend. Really, the only friend Sade had made in Katolis. Generally, her peers strayed away from talking to the war-torn-refugee or indulging in her interest in dark magic or medicine.

Claudia though shared her interests and she didn’t care about where she came from, except to ask what it was like living in a hot, dry place and having no access to things like cars (they had cars but things were so close they either took a bus or train) or coffee (long story).

“You’re always pining after bad boys. That makes sense.”

“What about you? Who is it?” Claudia asked.

“No one. I can’t tell you, because you’ll laugh at me.”

“No, I won’t I promise.”

“It’s an older guy. Like much older and he’s really handsome and kind and good looking.”

Sade blushed. Claudia read her expression.

Sade’s eyes squeezed shut, waiting for her friend to drag her through the mud for her choice in a boyfriend.

“Sounds like you’re describing my father. You always were into the older guys.”

Silence.

“No…No….that’s not it all. Guess again.”

“Alright, okay, gosh, it’s Soren.”

“My brother, Soren? You have a crush on him?”

“Sorry to break it to you, but Soren’s already dating some girl in the city or was it a girl in the country? Maybe it’s both. Look, you’re way too good for my brother. He’s a total doofus and you’re smart and pretty. Soren always goes for the girls who are dumb.”

“So, I don’t have a chance?”

“Not unless you want to be side girl number three.”

“Polygamy is acceptable in my culture, I really don’t see the problem.”

Claudia placed her hand on Sade’s shoulder, stared her in the eyes and shook her head

“Sweetie, you can do a lot better than my brother.”

Claudia laughed.

“For a second I thought you were lying. I mean I’d never speak to you again if you were in love with my dad. I mean he’s my dad! And it’d be weird, besides my dad’s married.”

“Yeah….heh.”

* * *

“Happy 18th birthday, Sade!”

The crowd cheered around the table, a cake and dinner presented on the table. Smiling back at her were the faces of her family, kids and their parents from her apartment, Claudia, Soren, and Viren.

She made a wish in her mind and blew out the candles.

“Thank you, very much.”

“What did you wish for?” Her mother asked.

“If I tell you it won’t come true.”

“Wish to be less of a klutzy, scattered brain girl uh?” Her father laughed. “You dropped my latest formulation in the lab today.”

“Baba, I said I was sorry.”

“Well, if your wish won’t come true then I’m sure Viren can make it happen, huh?”

Sade eyed Viren’s. She felt herself shrink, as he laughed heartily at the remark.

“Well, within reason.”

Sade’s mother handed cake slices to all the younger children and adults. Stepping away to the living room, Sade stood with her younger sister opening up birthday presents presented on a table.

“Be careful with that,” Sade scolded her younger sister, taking the slim box, labeled with elegant cursive writing. She knew the handwriting was her employer’s Viren. She set the box down just as he approached the table.

“I believe that’s what your father told you earlier today,” Viren approached her with a smile. “No?”

“Go away, brat,” Sade said. “Go have some cake.”

Her sister stuck out her tongue and raced off.

“Five-year-olds,” Sade exasperated.

“The gift your holding is from me.”

“Yes, I recognized your hand writing, I guess I’ll open it,” tearing off the paper a leather bound, pocket sized journal with a black cover and silver pen. “This is beautiful.”

“Your old one was getting full. I recall you were asking for extra papers. This should do quiet well. I’ve enchanted it to have 999 pages.”

Impressed with her gifts, Sade smiled at him.

“You know, you and Claudia share an affinity for magic. But you’re even stranger then her. You’ve got an entire scholar’s collection of books on, what is this, human anatomy, microbiology, medical first aid, magic herbs and spells.”

Sade grabbed the doll sized skeleton from the box at her feet and showed it to Viren with a grin.

“My baba gave me dummy skeletons he used when he was in medical school. It’s fake, but it’s to practice human and elf anatomy with.”

“Now remind me, you’re going to be a medical doctor like him?”

“No, a nurse.”

“Why a nurse?”

“Because a nurse does all the work and doctors take all the credit.”

“You’re very right in saying that. Your father’s work with me has been immensely helpful. If not for him I wouldn’t have been able to start a new line of medical pills or potions and test them on humans or elves. Without his services, I wouldn’t have known how effective they would have been.”

“Well, see, you produced those things and yet my Baba gets all the credit. I want to be a traveling nurse and help as many people all over the world and one day, I want to open my own clinic and hire my own nurses. Then I’m getting by on my own merit and efforts.”

Putting her gifts away, Viren reappeared with a slice of cake for Sade. Viren sat on the sofa and Sade the couch.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Did you get all the gifts you were expecting?”

“Yes. My parents got me something, so did the parents and kids from the apartment, and yours. I have a lot of what I wanted. Thank you, sir.”

“So, 18 is a big deal, you’re basically a woman now. Have you been courted by anyone?”

“Not really,” Sade ate small bites, trying not to scarf down the entire slice the delicious homemade cake. She was feeling self-conscious. “No boys are school really talk to me.”

They ate in an awkward silence. Sade had dinners with Lord Viren many times. He had invited her parents and family to his mansion many times since they lived in Katolis. Lord Viren’s manor made their apartment look like Claudia’s walk-in closet. Sade shared a room with her twin five-year-old sisters, she was grateful for her own dresser draw, bed and a third of their shared closet.

“Soren talks to you.”

“Yeah but he’s in college.”

“So, what it is you wished for?”

“Um, well, it’s not very easy thing to have happen.”

“Let’s hear it.”

She took a bite of cake, stalling. The laughter of her parents and Viren’s wife, caught her off guard and made her feel small. Babbling, laughing five-year-olds barreled back into the living room, chasing each other around the gift table, fighting a battle of magic with fake wands.

“Maybe, I’ll tell you later. Excuse me!”

She needed to just get away, slice of cake in hand, she darted past her family, Viren, Claudia, and the other kids, out the backdoor. Sade sat on the garden wall, the chatter of inside fading away as she overlooked the city down below.

Lord Viren, as far as everyone knew was an advocate and maverick. He made sure the people in Katolis lived well and never turned away those who needed his help. If it wasn’t for his help Sade and her family would still be living in Neolandia and she’d spend another year without a birthday or a home to call her own.

Smiling, she relaxed. Sade was in love with Katolis. It was a gorgeous city with so much to explore and experience. It was nothing like the dirty and depressing desert of Neolandia. Her family’s spacious and beautiful apartment was three times as big as the dirty, cramped apartment she that two other families lived in.

Sade wasn’t like the other girls in her apartment. The other girls were already dating, had their first kisses, sex even.

Sade had been with a boy she met at school in Neolandia but it wasn’t good. Her track record with the opposite sex had been a very challenging and scary one. It took her a long time to get comfortable around men or boys. Soren was the first boy she’d met since moving to Katolis that was because he was Lord Viren’s son. He was nice, sweet, dorky. And she would always tell him facts about the human body whenever he hurt himself during practice and use her first aid kit bandage his injuries. He loved to show off his police skills.

Sade saw herself as a child while the rest of the girls she knew were women.

“May I join you?”

It was Viren.

“Uh, sure.”

Sade made room with, picking up her empty cake plate and setting in her lap so that Viren could set his silver cane. He sat in the opposite end of the stone wall, his back facing the city and sky, face turned to Sade with a warm smile. She adjusted the turban on her head and let out a small, nervous squeak.

“So, now that it’s just the two of us, what is your wish?”

“My wish…my wish was a kiss.”

“A kiss from whom?”

Sade’s mouth dried up. Her heart leapt into her chest. She stared at him brown eyes serious:

“If I tell you, will you keep it a secret? You promise to not make fun of me?”

“I promise.”

She played with the end of her scarf, braiding like a long braid.

“I wished for a kiss from you.”

“From me?” Viren sounded shocked, surprised, disgusted.

She knew it. Why would a man like him want to kiss a woman like her? A man who had two kids her age. A man who was married to the woman sitting at her dining room table talking to her parents. A man she first saw as a mentor, who she had more than friendly feelings towards, since she started working for him as his scribe.

“Lord Viren, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

She bolted up, knocking the glass cake plate on the ground. Picking it up, and ready to dash away, Viren, was ready to grab his cane to stand and uttered hastily.

“Wait, Sade, it’s alright. I’m not offended.”

Sade stopped mid step, said nothing, letting her silence speak for her.

“Please sit down. Let’s talk.”

Sade inched back to her spot, putting the length of his cane of distance between them.

“What about me do you fancy me, exactly?”

“You’re just so kind to have helped me and my family. You bought me gifts. I’ve been working with you as a medical and spell scribe the past year. I just well. There’s much about you to admire. You’re brave, smart, handsome.”

Sade blushed again.

“Let me be clear, I wasn’t offended, I was surprised, shocked that you’d want to kiss me. Now, if that is your wish then I’d be honored to fulfil it.”

“R-really?”

“Yes.”

She stilled herself, not sure what to do as his attention fell on her. This was really happening and she didn’t know what to do.

“Come here.”

She scooted closer to him, till they were close enough that she smelt the scents of oils and herbs on his black, pressed suit. He worked in a factory, beside his scientists and mages, to create potent potions and healing elixirs. Of course, he smelled like pine, tobacco, bergamot and cardamom.

“Are you alright?” he observed her squared shoulders and clamped posture. “You’re so tense.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to do something wrong.”

“You’re doing just fine. If at any point, I do something you don’t like or makes you uncomfortable, just tell me so and I will stop. I won’t be angry or upset with your choice.”

“Is this alright?” his hand found her shoulder.

“Yes.”

His hand went further up her shoulder to the side of her neck, and rested on her cheek. It felt warm and sturdy against her cool skin.

“So, it isn’t Soren that you have a crush on?”

“No.”

“How’s this?”

“Mhmm, that’s fine.”

“Just, relax. You kept these feelings bottled up all? It’s no wonder you were so nervous around me earlier tonight.”

“I didn’t want to upset you.”

“How could I be upset? I wished you’d told me sooner how you felt. I understand your hesitancy, with your parents, but you can tell me anything you know that? Don’t you?”

His fingers massaged her neck, flutters and swells of pressure. Once she got over her initial terror she understood how she could trust Viren. He was honest with her. He told her like it was.

“I do now.”

“Good.”

He continued massaging the nape of her neck, she closed her eyes feeling good. Her hips and legs were starting to feel strained, concrete walls weren’t very comfortable. She shifted her weight, and Viren noticing, offered to shift his cane out of the way.

“You can rest your head on my shoulder if you wish.”

Sade laid her head on his shoulder, her hands curled up in her lap, letting the problems of her life fade away. The cool breeze tussling through the trees and blowing through the fabric of her Katolis designer dress, something that she and Claudia had gone shopping for together. Another gift, courtesy of Lord Viren. He didn’t want Sade’s first year in Katolis or her 18th’s birthday to be a dull or troublesome one.

Then a thought as clear as day came to mind. She opened her eyes.

“Wait. I shouldn't do this. What about my parents? Your wife? If I kiss you what'll they say?” Sade opened her eyes. “Claudia won’t want to be my friend anymore!”

Viren's voice was stern and firm in response.  
  
“Sade, you’re not a child, you’re a young woman. You told me how your felt and that was very brave of you. It took a lot of courage to tell me this. You can make the decisions like this on you own. It’s your decision alone to make not your parents.”

If that was the case then she wanted to kiss him. She didn't care what anyone else thought. She wanted this for her. And she felt safe doing it.

“How do you see me? What do you think of me?”

She had to ask. She wanted to know if the man she had a crush on wanted to kiss her. Not that it was a pitiful thing.

“Darling, I see you as a beautiful, intelligent, captivating young woman who will make a fantastic, caring and brave nurse someday.”

Sade smiled. Darling, it sounded so right coming from him. Like the name was effortless on his part.

His hand found her cheek, Sade opened her eyes to stare at him with a loving and nervous smile. He was a very suave and dashing man in all senses of the word. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

“And I am honored to give you such a personal birthday gift.”

The kiss happened so quickly, the pressure on her lips, the tickly feel of his beard and mustache. The smell of masala spices and cinnamon, clove and sugar on his lips. Sade felt like her entire body was covered in a warm blanket of fragrant earth and silk. She felt safe, she felt protected, she felt home.

That kiss was the first debt.

“Thank you,” Sade smiled into the kiss, pressing into his lips just as much as him. A mutual exchange of longing and desire.

“Ms. Sade it’s nice to see you again,” the house keeper greeted. “Lord Viren is in his study. You know the way by now.”

“Yes, ma’am. I do.”

Every week after that, for two years, Sade made a point to stay late nights at the factory. Stop by late at night to see Claudia, with extra reports from the factory, books of notes and research to spend time in his study.

“My wife and I are getting a divorce.”

Sade laid in Viren’s arms as he stroked her hair, covered in sheets. She turned to look up at him, violet eyes staring down at her with concern and frustration.

“You had nothing to do with it. We were shifting apart since last year. It was only a matter of time.”

Soothing her worries, he rubbed the back of her neck, took her hand in his, kissing the back with firm lips. She turned on her stomach, laying down on his chest and looking up at him with a big smile. Grinding her hips into him, she felt him cock poking out from underneath the sheets. She wasn’t in the mood for another round of passionate sex. She knew exactly how to get him off and get a moan or two from him.

“You’ve been a wonderful distraction these last few challenging months.”

“I would feel offended at being called a distraction, but the feeling is mutual.”

Still grinding on him, she moved her hands to his chest, traced patterns with her finger on his chest, admiring that his black and white facial hair matched his hair on his chest and down to his pelvis.

“You’re also a good distraction.”

Leaning down to kiss his neck, shoulder and ears, his hands found their way to her hips.

“Are you trying to make me late for my meeting?”

He sat up and, in a motion, she was sitting in his lap, breast crushed against his chest. Viren found the covers and tore them off his hips, eager to position himself underneath her. Sade wrapped her arms around his neck and said quickly/

“Wait, if I let you, will just pay off the examiners so I can pass the NCLEX despite my imperfect scores?”

“You’re insulting yourself at that suggestion. You’re remarkably intelligent, but that can be arranged.”

“Love, I was joking. I’m passing that exam myself on my own.”

Sade moaned as she sank down on him. It was times like this that made her realize that for the last two years, she spent more time in this guest house in this bed, then in her apartment she shared with her roommates.

Viren's wife was rarely home. Always off traveling doing law or at a fundraiser. Sade’s visits to the house didn’t need to be as elaborate as they once were. Even with Claudia practicing for her dark magic exams she was rarely ever home.

This was Soren’s old guest house before he moved out to college. Before he was removed from the family.

Sade looked down at Viren, his eyes closed in pleasure, she knew he was close and in the last few moments before his release, she leaned down and kissed him.

Still seated on his cock, Sade asked, breathless and out of the blue.

“Do you miss Soren?”

“Dear, I really don’t want to answer questions about my children while I’m fucking you.”

“I just, well, I miss seeing him. I haven’t seen him in two years."

“As far as I know he’s alive and well at the police academy. And I’ll leave it at that.”

Sade knew that he and Soren had a strained relationship. Still it hurt to hear him talk that way about his own son. With a satisfied moan, he removed himself from within her. With a kiss, she scooted off the bed and turned back to him.

“I’m a big fan of your new birth control patches. The patients I’ve recommended them to can’t get enough. Dark magic and science finally agreeing on something.”

“Please tell me you aren’t advertising your sexual life to your patients.”

“No, of course not. I’m a professional. I advertise it to the MAs and nurses.”

They made quick work of taking showers and getting dressed. Together, they went back through the garden and the backyard to the foyer. The gardeners and housekeepers never said a word of anything that happened in the manor. They were paid enough to not ask questions.

“I have to get going and it’s not likely I’ll see you this week.”

“Next week then.”

“Are you certain about that offer?”

“Yes, I’m sure. You’ve done a lot for me over the years. It’s time I did something for myself.”

“Very good then. Have a good trip back to the city.”

They parted ways, him to his study and her to the front door. Sade stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice at the front door.

“Soren, hi. What are you doing here?”

“I mean I don’t live here anymore but I thought I’d come back home, tell my family the good news. What about you? Last I checked Claudia was abroad."

"Just came by to get some stuff," she explained, whipping out the folder of random notes from her studying. "Your family's library is more equipped then the ones in the city."

“Sade, you look good. We should catch up sometime. I can show you all my new training scars.”

"Okay," she smiled.

"Guess what," Soren flashed his police badge clipped to his pants belt.

“You made the squad! Congratulations!”

“How’s the nursing thing going?”

“I’ll tell you all about it over drinks tonight.”

“To hold you to it, I’m picking you up in my squad car.”

“Can you do that?”

“Let me ask the chief of police,” Soren pointed to himself. “Oh, that’s me. Looks like a ‘yes’.”

“It’s good to have you back, Soren.”

* * *

At the diner, Soren and Sade had dinner. Their conversations quickly delved into a topic that Sade was surprised Soren had brought up. Sade had read about it but Soren was much more involved in it then she was.

"Did you hear about the deaths from the new line of pharmaceuticals that my father's labs - Zavala Labs are fighting? It's been in all the papers and the radio."

"I've heard about it at the clinic, but we try to not cause panic when we're dealing with patients."

"Wasn't your father one of the doctors responsible for the human and elf testing? Isn't he facing criminal charges for illegal testing and posting incomplete test data to the public? It's not looking good for Viren either. They're trying to pretend it wasn't their fault for manufacturing positioned medical elixirs and potions."

Sade sipped on her shake. Yes that was true. Her father was facing criminal charges surrounding that. It's been going on all this year. She had to use her mother's maiden name just to be allowed into her new nursing program.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate if your dropped the subject."

They ate in silence which Soren broke when he said

"When were you going to tell me that you were sleeping with my dad?"

"Never?"

"Look, we're all adults here. I'm just saying, don't trust Viren. He'll stab you in the back, one way or another. It might not happen now but it will, one day. What's he have to offer your besides money and sex?"

"Why can't that be enough?"

Why did she need more then that? It was enough for her now. Of course being twenty and in college that was a perfectly logical set of standards for her.

"Because, idiot, you deserve better. You don't deserve to be used and tossed aside like a shifty, escort or mistress. You're better then that."

Sade shrugged her shoulders. She was okay. Self deprecating humor aside she wasn't special. Viren treated her well. That's all she wanted was to be treated lik she matterd.

"Besides, I love you."

"I know you do. You're like the brother I never had."

At least she could count on Soren's unbiased opinion in the wake of her terrible decisions.

"For the record, if we were ever going to be a thing it would have happened. And besides, your gay for Gren."

Sade didn't want to brush off Soren's advice. She knew Viren and had seen many sides of him in the past two years. Still. He was her lover. Her situation ship. She didn't really want to believe those things about him were true. Even though she knew better.

"I'll watch my back."

"Good, because I'm watching your back too, whether you want me to or not. I care about you, Sade."

"Thank you, Soren."

* * *

A few weeks later and the police arrived at Sade's parents apartment with a warrant. She was visiting her family on break that day and was there when Soren arrived at the scene to arrest her father. When her father had the stroke, Sade thought she was going to lose it.

"I'll make sure he gets to the hospital, Sade," Soren asserted. "Just let me do my job."

Scrambling for what to do and after calming her sisters and mother down. Sade dialed his number.

Then again.

Then again.

Then again.

No answer.

Was he taken in for questioning too?

"My father was just arrested. He's being taken in for questioning and he had a stoke in the police car. And they're taking him to the hospital. Viren, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Please call me back."

And just like that it was over.

He never called her back. He never answered acknowledged her at his manor. Never let her into the factory before it closed after the charges were set and everything had to close down. Not even after her father ended up in prison for the next three years and suffered another stroke before succumbing to a third stroke on the weekend of her wedding day.

It was like she never existed in his life. Like she was a nobody. She was back to being nobody. Just like that. Her trust in him was the second debt. Her giving herself to him was the third.


	4. Updates

This fic is still alive and well. I just haven’t had time to update. Things get intense from here!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo or Review if you liked or disliked. Tell me who you'd like to see. I have plans for all the main cast to appear. If you know of a Discord for this fandom let me know, I'd love to read other Viren x OC fics.


End file.
